The Killer and the Artist
by Near the Shinigami
Summary: Itachi has always had his feelings bottled up from Deidara. Now with Sasori gone he gains new confidence. Can he let some of his emotions go? Or will he stay as cold as winter?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi laid on his bed reading a book. It was almost time that he went to bed. Kisame was watching some movie on the small T.V. that was across from their beds clearly getting tired himself. Then without warning they heard a familier sound of explsions coming from outisde.

"Can't that blonde do that some other time?" Kisame groaned.

"He likes doing his art at night since he says he can see it better." Itachi replied in his normal calm voice not taking his eyes from the book.

"I don't know what you see in him Itachi. I remember when you first said you liked him. I couldn't believe that someone like him melted that frozen heart of yours."

Itachi's eyes glanced away from his book and at Kisame. Kisame blinked his eyes hoping he didn't do anything to make him angry. Then Itachi's eyes went back to the book.

"Strange isn't it?" Itachi said.

Kisame sighed in relief.

"Yeah it is. Will you ever tell him?"

"I don't know." Itachi said.

"Well you told me, but I guess thats different than telling the person you like that you like them. At least you don't have to worry about Sasori getting in your way since everyone knew he liked Deidara except the blonde himself."

Itachi didn't say anything to reply to that. Kisame was the only who knew his secret. No one would suspect Itachi liking someone in a million years since he kept all his emotions bottled up most of the time. Sasori almost thought that Itachi liked Deidara though Sasori was busy trying to make the blonde his. He would have to if he didn't die so Itachi still had a shot if he could get over his shyness and able to let some of his emotions go. Kisame then turned off the T.V. and got comfy in his bed.

"Well good night Itachi." He said turning off his light.

"Good night." Itachi replied turning off his light and going to sleep also.

Though sleep wasn't even possible. With Kisame's snores and Deidara still blowing things up at 3 in the mourning Itachi didn't get much sleep.

As mourning came Itachi was finally asleep and slept till 1 pm. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Deidara making a sandwhich of some sort. He had a weird taste in food. Deidara then looked behind him to see who was there. When he saw Itachi he glared at him then turned his head away and continued with the sandwhich making. Itachi kept his outside the same, but inside he sighed and felt a bit depressed. Deidara had always hated him for defeating him that one day. Though it wouldn't stop Itachi.

"You know glaring won't help you defeat me." Itachi said.

"Hmph, shut up weasel." Deidara said clearly annoyed.

"Who says I'll listen to some wannabe artist." Itachi said.

"What did you say, un!?" Deidara turned around quickly clenching his fists tightly getting even angier.

"You heard me. Or have been being around those bombs made you deaf?" Itachi said calmly as usual. He didn't know why, but he thought Deidara looked cute when he was angry.

"OK thats it. I'm sick of you! Were going outside and settling this right now, un!" Deidara said heading outside.

Itachi followed after him. They headed to the field where Akatsuki trained. No one was around to watch. Kisame went to town to get food and the rest were out on missions. Deidara stood across from him getting some clay. It was a day he was waiting for. The day he might defeat the Uchiha and cause fear in his eyes.

"Get ready Uchiha." Deidara said.

Itachi didn't reply. Deidara then started. Throwing the clay bombs that were in his hand at him smirking a bit. Itachi didn't move. Dust blocked Deidara's sight, but he was sure he had him. He chuckled a bit until Itachi appeared right in front of him, kissing him hard on the lips. Deidara's eyes widened as he blushed deeply completly shocked. Then Itachi broke the kiss slowly and whispered in his ear.

"I win."


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara's eyes widened. Shocked and surprised pushing Itachi away. He touched his lips a bit looking confused.

"W-What the hell was that for!?" Deidara yelled at him.

"What do you think it means?" Itachi said. His face was at his usual as he stood though a small red showed on his cheeks. Actually showing some emotion.

Deidara was now very confused, his head shook a bit, then he was backing away and ran away from him. Itachi watched him sighing a bit. He wondered if he was going to tell, but even if he did he wouldn't care. They would know sooner or later anyway. Itachi had more confidence and a better chance. He just hoped that he and Deidara would soon be together. He then walked back to his room. No one was there as he sat on his bed. He wondered what his next move would be and if he would ever win Deidara's heart.

Deidara was in his room to. He sat on the bed across from the empty one. Sasori slept there.

"I can't believe that Uchiha likes me. He was the last person I had expected." Deidara asked himself laying down and looking at the ceiling.

He touched his lips again lightly. In his head he could still feel the kiss. No one has kissed him before. He could feel himself blushing from it. He turned to his side and looked out the window. He wondered what he was going to do. If he should stay away from Itachi or give him a chance. The memory of the first time they met. The one where Deidara swore to defeat Itachi for beating him seemed to disappear. New thoughts about him were coming to his mind. Deidara still confused in one room while Itachi was thinking about his next move.


	3. Chapter 3

((Thank you for the 6 reviews! I didn't think this story would get any. I had doubts whether to even post it or not since I'm picky about that sort of thing, but I'll try to keep updating!!!))

The day went on to night and night went on till mourning without Deidara or Itachi seeing each other. Though when Itachi walked out of the hall Deidara walked out about the same time. They both stopped when they saw each other at the same time. There was an awkward silence between them. Until one of them spoke finally.

"Don't be thinking any funny thoughts you weasel, un." Deidara said making an irritated face.

Itachi could laugh, but he held it in. He could tell Deidara was just trying to make himself look irritated which made him look cute in Itachi' eyes.

"I don't think there funny at all...dear." Itachi said joking with him a bit.

"I am not your dear!" Deidara yelled blushing a dark red.

"Then whose are you?" Itachi said calmly back.

Deidara blinked at him. He was trying to think of a clever comeback, but nothing good came to mind.

"I'm no one's dear and never will be, un." Deidara said a bit cold.

"You can be mine. My arms are open for you Dei-koi." He said his voice was softer than normal. In face everything seemed different. His ice cold features had melted.

Deidara blushed even more having the new nick-name. He looked up from the ground. The offer so tempting to him. He then looked in his eyes. The ones he hated and wanted to scare, but now he couldn't take his own eyes off of them. They had a new meaning to Deidara now. Something he never knew those eyes could have. Something he now wanted to capture. Their new meaning...

Beautiful


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing both of them knew, Deidara was in his arms. Itachi smiled and held him tightly. He was a bit surprised he actually won his heart, but he was happy. It was hard for Deidara to believe too, but he didn't seem to really care.

"I love you." Itachi said. His voice a bit soft. Those three words he thought he would never tell anyone, he was telling them now.

"I love you to, un." Deidara said, smiling a bit.

"Lets get out of the hall before anyone sees us." Itachi said.

Deidara blinked. "Good idea."

So they went to Deidara's room since no one would come on in and laid together on the bed holding each other.

"Its still hard to believe that I melted that cold heart of yours, un. When did you first find out you liked me?" Deidara asked.

"Awhile after you joined the Akatsuki." Itachi said. "Though after knowing how angry you were at me I didn't think you would ever like me back, but I was wrong."

Deidara kissed him hard on the lips then gave them a soft bite. It made Itachi blush.

"You were very wrong." Deidara grinned.

"Show me how wrong." Itachi said giving him a different type of grin. It was predatory which made Deidara's face burn.

"How?" Deidara said making his voice a bit soft. His lips was so close to Itachi's.

"You know how..." He said. His voice more of a breathe as he kissed his lover hard.

Deidara kissed him back, closing his eyes. Itachi started to get a bit rougher with him. He gripped his shoulder's tightly as he pulled him closer to him, biting his lips till they almost drew blood which made Deidara whimper a bit. He was enjoying it though. Deidara's whimper's drove Itachi to want him more.

((You guys can probably guess whats going to happen next, but its going to have to wait. Sorry, but I'll get it up ASAP. :) Until then review if you like.))


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's hands started to go up Deidara's shirt before practically ripping it off of him. Deidara blinked as his shirt was thrown to the floor quickly and then he looked into Itachi's eyes. Nothing, but lust in them. Though those thoughts were interrupted when Deidara felt Itachi licked his ear roughly and bite it to making him yelp just a bit. He then moved down lower to his neck being as rough as ever. Deidara smirked a bit thinking the reason why he was a bit rough was because Itachi wanted him. Then before he knew it his shirt was thrown quickly to the floor as Itachi started to tease his nipples then moving lower and lower to the hem of his pants taking it a bit slow just to tease Deidara more. Deidara panted just a bit wanting Itachi to move on.

"Stop being such a tease, un..." He said looking at Itachi who was just grinning at him.

"I'm seme here so I'm the one who chooses how fast this goes." He replied.

"Well then I'm being seme--" He then moaned loudly. "That's better..." He said starting to pant a bit. Itachi had his cock in his mouth now which was what Deidara wanted. Then after a bit he quickly took him out of his mouth and before Deidara could protest Itachi started to pump him. Deidara was moaning and panting like crazy now. His fists clutching the sheets as his eyes were closed tightly. "Oh god..." Deidara panted. He thought he was going to explode soon. Then he found Itachi's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them instantly. Then when his fingers were coated with saliva he started to concentrate on Deidara's entrance. He inserted one finger in him. Deidara let out a breathe though when the second came his body tensed a bit and it started to hurt a little. Then the third came.

"Ow!" He whimpered.

"Shh Deidara, it'll be fine." Itachi said soothingly.

Deidara gave him a soft nod before Itachi jerking his fingers around on him. Making Deidara wiggle a tiny bit, but letting Itachi having his way with him wondering what he was doing till he found out.

"Oh damn!" Deidara yelled

Itachi grinned. "Found it."

"Just wait till I find yours, un." Deidara said a bit quickly trying not to pant and make his words broken.

Itachi's grin only grew wider. "If you say so." He said.

Before Deidara could say a comeback he felt Itachi starting to enter him, slowly to not hurt him, but Deidara wanted it and wanted it now.

"Don't go easy on me...un...claim me now..." He panted heavily and thats when Itachi thrusted into him making Deidara yelp from the pain. Tears welled in his eyes a little, but he still wanted him to continue and thats what Itachi did. He practically pounded into him making sure he was hitting the right spot.

"Oh fuck!" Deidara yelled though he shouted more from pure pleasure as Itachi kept going hard and fast on him. Itachi was panting heavily feeling himself about to burst. Then he looked at Deidara. He could tell he was about to reach his peak to so with what was left off his energy he thrusted as hard and as fast into making Deidara's eyes shot open and gasp loudly. Twice more and they both felt the liquid making a mess on them. Itachi pulled out off him and laid next to him though before trying to relax he pulled Deidara into his arms tightly and wiping his hair out of face kissing his forehead. Deidara smiled at him as he closed his eyes once more listening to the small pants of his lover and the quick heartbeat that was slowly starting to slow down.

"I love you, un." Deidara said to him giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you to." Itachi said giving him a small smile.

((I know it took too long and this chapter probably sucks, but oh well. Hopefully though I can update more on all of my stories as long as my life isn't so busy anymore. Hopefully I get good reviews on this.))


	6. Chapter 6

Mourning came, but it didn't really bother the blonde. Itachi though opened his eyes when a ray of sunshine hit them. He looked at Deidara. The sun made his hair a bright gold. Itachi smiled and gave him a soft kiss, one that wouldn't wake him. Though what did make him stir was a knocking on his door.

"I'm coming." Itachi said a little irritated.

Deidara looked like he woke up, but went right back to sleep. Itachi though sighed and got up, getting some clothes on, and opened the door to see Konan.

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Pein would like to see you." She said as then she walked off.

Itachi watched her for a bit then looked at Dei who was still sleeping soundly. He slightly smiled again, but quickly turned back to his stoic expression. He shut the door and made his way to the leader's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Pein's voice said from the other side.

Itachi did as he was told and came in shutting the doors behind him.

"What did you need me for?" He asked.

"I'm sending you on a solo mission. I need you to deliver some scrolls to the Mist Village. Usually I would have someone else do it, but everyone is still out on missions."

"Well...why not Konan?" Itachi suggested. He wanted to spend more time with his blonde lover and this mission was getting in the way.

"She needs to help me here. I don't see why your complaining about going." Pein said raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

Itachi let out a sigh that really couldn't be heard and nodded. Spending time with Dei was for another time he guessed.

"Good." Pein then handed him three scrolls. "Now be off. I expect you back in 2 or 3 days." With that he went right back to his paper work.

Itachi left carrying the scrolls, going back to his room to pack some things and say goodbye to his lover for awhile. When he made it back he saw Deidara stretching in bed still letting out a yawn. When he saw Itachi he smiled wide.

"Good mourning. Where did you go, un?" He asked.

Itachi looked to the side a bit.

"I'm going out on a mission and won't be back for 2 or 3 days."

"What!? But you can't go now! There going to have to get someone else, un." Deidara said pouting a little.

"Well I tried to get out of it, but everyone is already out on missions." He said going over to Deidara and sitting on the bed with him.

"What about Kisame? I thought he was here, un."

"I think he was sent on a solo mission himself when he got back from getting grociers."

Deidara slumped a bit more, but then perked up a little.

"Well maybe I can come with you? Flying is of course faster, un."

"Then he would just send you on it instead."

"I doubt it..."

"Whys that? Your an Akatsuki member to."

"Yeah well he still treats me like a kid. He says I can't go on any solo missions since I cause to much havac without someone to stop me and that was Danna's job, un."

"Were you and Sasori ever...lovers at one point?" Itachi asked.

Deidara seemed to be taken back by the question though chuckled.

"Can you actually picture someone like me being with a puppet like him, un?" Deidara asked wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Well he did want to make you his."

Deidara blinked and looked a little surprised. He should be though since Sasori made it obvious to everyone else except him.

"Well hes dead now and I'm yours so theres nothing to worry about, un." Deidara said kissing his cheek.

Itachi smiled. He should have known that Sasori never fully succeeded in making the blonde his. It was a relief to know it was a fact. When Itachi would get back from his mission they could really focus on their new relationship. He stood up and gave Deidara a long hard kiss on the lips before starting to pack.

"I still wish you didn't have to go, un..." Deidara said sadly.

"I know Dei. I'll come home as fast as I can." He said smiling at him.

Deidara smiled and nodded back to him as he watched the Uchiha leave through the door. He sighed knowing these were going to be the longest days of his life. Itachi was practically thinking the same. As soon as he got to the outside he made his way to the Mist Village as fast as he could.

_A couple of hours later..._

Deidara was in his room molding some clay with his own little TV on. He wasn't really paying attention to it. It has been only a couple of hours, but it felt longer than that. He was filled with boredom and loneliness. He wondered what Itachi was doing. If he was OK, but of course he was. There was no need to worry about him. After all it was an easy mission and Itachi could handle himself easily. He then heard his stomach growl. He sighed remembering he hadn't eaten anything yet. So with that he went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey blondie."

Deidara turned around with a slight glare and saw it was Hidan. He sighed shaking his head a little going back to finding something to eat.

"What? I don't even get a hello back?"

"Not with that dumb nick name you won't, un."

"Pfft, I was only playing around."

"Whatever."

"You know...Its kinda boring here, isn't it?" Hidan asked changing his tone from irritated to almost innocent.

Deidara turned around and raised his visible eyebrow. Usually when he used that tone it meant he was up to something.

"What are you up to, un?" Deidara asked watching him as he got a little closer.

"Oh nothing really just..."

Before Deidara knew it he was turned around facing Hidan as his lips were touching the Jashinists' as he was trying to gain entrance into his mouth. Eyes wide he pushed him roughly back breathing a bit uneven.

"What the hell do you think your doing, un!?" Deidara asked.

Hidan had a deviant smirk on his face.

"What's wrong? Not rough enough for ya?" Hidan asked as he looked like he was going to try another move on him.

Deidara looked at the door and how he was blocking it. He wasn't going to take anything he was offering. He already belonged to Itachi. As Deidara watched Hidan, making sure he wasn't going to be touched by him, he grabbed some clay from a pouch that he had that was attached to the back of his pants. It was a rather good thing as his attacker didn't really see what he was doing. Hidan was to lost in his own lust to really notice anything else that was going on anyway. Inserting some chakra in it he waited a bit.

"God dammit! I'm tired of waiting!" Hidan yelled as he tried to reach for Deidara again.

Deidara though ducked from his reach and stuck that peice of clay onto his Akatsuki cloak running out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Knowing he was far enough he made his hand sign and heard the explosion and it destroying whatever was in its path. He knew it didn't kill him, but it was better than nothing. He then made it to his room and locked it. Deidara took a deep breathe and sat on his bed.

He knew he would get in big trouble, but he rather get in huge trouble rather than be touched by someone who he didn't really care for. Deidara touched his lips and replayed the scene in his head. He was really longing for Itachi now and it hasn't even been a day that he left. The artist sighed.

"Please come home soon Itachi..." Deidara said softly.

_Somewhere on the way to the Mist Village..._

Itachi jumped from one branch to another as fast as he could. Though he was making sure to use his energy wisely and efficiently so he wouldn't be tired when he got home to his Deidara. It was evening, but he was planning not to rest just yet. He would rather travel through the night and make the mission go faster. He decided he would rest at some points, but not much. Just enough to keep himself going.

"I'm coming Dei. Just wait for me..." Itachi said quietly to himself.

* * *

**Are you surprised I actually updated? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. Review please!!**


End file.
